Green Arrow/Arrow
Green Arrow/Arrow might not look impressive, however, when utilized properly, he can stand up against stronger opponents. With his agile basic attacks, different effects on his combo ender and a formidable SP2, he can stand his ground and dispatch his foes. Strategy Arrow Green Arrow's '''SP1 is a power drain, and while his combo ender can't power drain unlike Martian Manhunter/Prime, it still has a handy freeze to prevent your opponent from blocking your specials. However, freeze, unlike stun, do not interact with the Cloak of Destiny, and Martian Manhunter's specific gear gives him a chance of unblockable on basic attacks which Green Arrow lacks. His passive gives his combo ender a chance for a random effect. Each of the three arrows has an estimated 25% chance of occurring and there is a 25% chance there would not be a combo ender. The three effects are: '''Bomb: The regular 3% damage stat, in which it's just like a regular combo-ender with no known additional effect. Poison: Does 1.5% of his damage stat, and twice as damage over time (essentially doubling the last hit). However, even if you get this, the total damage from his light combo is still just 2% x 3 + 3% x 2 = 12% = 4% x 3 combo damage. This is affected by basic damage boosts, but not basic crit. Freeze: Freezes target, preventing them from taking any action for a few seconds. This can be negated by block. Gear Green Arrow is an agile combatant who can gain power quickly. Use SP1 heal gear to wear down your opponents with power drain, or equip his personal Longbow and get high hits with his Canary's Kiss attack to deliver a team-wide beatdown. Since Green Arrow's passive revolves around his combo ender, it's a good idea to equip him with the Massive Sharpened Teeth. The unblockable chance on basic attacks would assist in landing more light combos and it would add chance to STUN into the mix of random arrows (though not an arrow itself). Also, given that it's encouraged to use Green Arrow's light combo, he can still benefit from Overpowered 5-U-93-R. With the introduction of Nekron's Scythe, Green Arrow could be a solid beneficiary from it, increasing his effectiveness on the battlefield. Green Arrow can take advantage of the damage boost against stunned or frozen opponents, especially if he utilizes his already impressive SP2. This could make it easier for him to KO his adversaries, earn him a resurrection, and keep him in the fight longer than players would like, potentially setting himself or a teammate up for another unblocked attack. Interactions Good With * Any characters that can increase power generation such as Green Lantern/Regime or Harley Quinn/Animated: Faster power generation means that Green Arrow can use his specials much quicker. * Darkseid/Apokolips, Martian Manhunter/Prime: Though they have no direct synergy with each other, Green Arrow, Darkseid, and Martian Manhunter can form a team built around annoying combo enders. Good Against *'Batman/Dawn of Justice' and The Flash/Wally West Rebirth: They cannot “evade” Specials if they’re frozen by Green Arrow’s FREEZE arrow. **'The Flash/Reverse Flash': Green Arrow's basic combo does not activate Reverse Flash's passive, allowing him to used a myriad of effects without Reverse Flash cleansing them. **'Superman/Injustice 2': Green Arrow's POISON arrow ignore's Superman's Krytonian Fortitude, meaning with enough luck, Green Arrow could constantly whittle away Superman's health. *'Green Lantern/Red Son, Batman/Beyond': Green Arrow's FREEZE arrow ignores STUN immunity, meaning he can set himself or a teammate up for an unblocked special attack. Countered By * Any character that is immune to Power Drain, such as Static/Prime, Lobo/Prime, and situationally, Shazam/Prime. *'Batman/Arkham Knight': Batman can choose to be immune to power drain and DOT, severely limiting Green Arrow's effectiveness. Abilities Here are Green Arrow's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia *He has the same base stats as Sinestro/Green Lantern. *There is a rare bug in which if you get a freeze arrow from his passive, and use a special within a very small time frame, it is possible for them to start to block during the combo ender, does not actually manage to block it in time and get frozen in the blocking stance. If you do the special too soon, the combo ender will miss entirely or get fully blocked. If you wait too long, they would have been frozen properly. *This version of Green Arrow is based of the show Arrow, where Stephen Amell portrays Oliver Queen as Green Arrow; additionally, he also voiced this version of Green Arrow in the console. *During the season premiers for all the CW shows during fall/October of 2016, he (along with the Most Wanted Pack, which contained The Flash/Reverse Flash) went on sale for 25% off. Additionally, The Flash/Metahuman was also available as an Online Battle season reward. *In season one of the CW, which this version is based on, Cyrus Vanch states that "The Hood" carries 24 arrows and flechettes. Since there are 3 flechettes in his character model, that means that he has 21 arrows. Since his combo ender and sp1 use 1, his sp2 uses 2, and Super Move uses five, this means he logically could only use, at most; 21 combo enders or sp1s, 10 sp2s, or 4 supermoves. *His Injustice 2 Mobile counterpart is Multiverse Green Arrow, who can be obtained in the game from Arena Seasons. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:CW characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Power drain Category:Combo-ender effects Category:Freeze Category:DOT damage Category:DOT added on combo ender Category:Poison Category:Console Skin Category:Characters available in store